neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Zords in Power Rangers Ninja Storm
The Zords of Power Rangers Ninja Storm, like the similarly titled Ninjazords of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, were giant mechanical animals, piloted by the Power Rangers. They were maintained, at least originally, by Cameron Watanabe, and then by his virtual duplicate Cyber-Cam. According to Super Sentai continuity the Ninja and Thunderzords can ride in the Brachiozord ( from Power Rangers Dino Thunder) into battle with the Dinozords although the footage for this was never used in Power Rangers. Ninjazords The Rangers of the Wind Academy deploy several zords in battle. The Ninjazords consist of giant mechanical animals: Hawk, Lion, and Dolphin. Each possesses a different ability to use against enemies independently, but they also merge to form the Storm Megazord. * Red Hawkzord, piloted by Shane. The smallest Ninja Storm Zord, it forms the head of Ninja Storm Megazord. * Yellow Lionzord, piloted by Dustin. Forms the majority of Ninja Storm Megazord. * Blue Dolphinzord, piloted by Tori. Forms the right arm of Ninja Storm Megazord. Storm Megazord The Ninjazords combine to form the Storm Megazord: the Lion became the torso, chestplate, legs, and left arm of the Megazord, the Dolphin became the right arm and the Hawk became the head. The Storm Megazord can summon the Power Spheres from its chest to use in battle. It could also use the Blizzard Flurry using the ripcord on the Lion, the Dolphin Blast, using the ripcord on the Dolphin, and the Dolphin Laser which has blue lasers come from the Dolphins eyes. The Storm Megazord can also transform into a sleeker, thinner Lightning Megazord (explained below), which allows it to move faster but only lasts for 60 seconds. In Lightning Mode, it uses the Ramp Attack. The Storm Megazord was later destroyed in an explosion that also destroyed the Lothorzord. Storm Megazord Lightning Mode The Storm Megazord can transform into the Lightning Megazord, slimming it down to a human feature and amazing speed and agility, but it lasts only 60 seconds. Thunderzords The Thunderzords are the personal Zords of the Thunder Rangers. Each possesses powerful artillery, and the two can combine into the Thunder Megazord. * Crimson Insectizord, which resembled a Rhinoceros beetle crossed with a tank, was piloted by Hunter * Navy Beetlezord, which resembled a Stag beetle crossed with a monster truck, was piloted by Blake Thunder Megazord The Thunderzords combine to form the Thunder Megazord. The Crimson Insectizord formed the head, arms and upper torso, and Navy Beetlezord formed the lower torso, waist, legs, and chestplate. As seen, this Megazord is stronger than the Storm Megazord. It was destroyed when Vexacus sliced it in half. Samurai Star Chopper The Samurai Star Chopper is the personal zord of the Green Samurai Ranger. As the falcon-like helicopter, it is a helicopter armed with laser cannons. Samurai Star Megazord In its Megazord form, it can make use of the helicopter rotor on its chest like a giant shuriken, and Power Spheres for additional weaponry. *This was the only personal Zord of a Ninja Storm Ranger to survive the last battle. Lothor had damaged the system that opened the Samurai Star's portal. It currently lies dormant in its hiding place since the loss of the Green Samurai Powers. Samurai Star Drones Two copies of the Samurai Star Chopper were created by Cam which could be remotely controlled. This allowed the formation of both the Samurai-Storm Megazord and Samurai-Thunder Megazord at the same time; however, they were not shown changing into Megazord Mode. The two Drones only appeared in one episode of the series because they overloaded quickly after the finishers of the Samurai-Storm/Samurai-Thunder Megazords were used. Samurai Storm Megazord The Samurai Star Chopper can transform to become the Samurai Storm Megazord. It replaces the Dolphinzord to become the right arm. It can perform a blast from the back of the Samurai Star Chopper. Samurai Thunder Megazord The Samurai Star Chopper can combine with the Thunder Megazord to become the Samurai Thunder Megazord as the shoulders. Like the Samurai-Storm Megazord, the legs form large energy cannons that site aside the Thunder Megazord's head that work in concert with the two smaller cannons on its lower torso. This combination also has the added advantage of flight. Larger Zord combinations Thunderstorm Megazord The Storm Megazord and Thunder Megazord can combine to form the Thunderstorm Megazord; however, to do so, the Red and Crimson Rangers must drop two essential Power Spheres that form the Minizord (Power Spheres #07 and 08). The Minizord, after its formation, splits apart and forms the helmet and fists of the Thunderstorm Megazord. The Thunderstorm Megazord's attack is the Lion Blaster. Hurricane Megazord The Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord are able to combine into one Megazord known as the Hurricane Megazord; however, to do so, the Red, Crimson, and Green Rangers must drop the three Power Spheres needed to create the Ninja Firebird (Power Spheres 15, 16, and 17), which become the head, crown, and fists of the Hurricane Megazord. The arms are formed in the same manner as the Thunderstorm Megazord, but the Samurai Star Megazord is disassembled and become the chest armor of the Hurricane Megazord. As the name implies, its finishing move, Typhoon Power, creates a powerful wind storm which is barely counteracted by both the tractor treads on its feet and smaller rotors on its back. The Dolphinzord does not form a part of this combination, yet Tori, the Blue Ranger, is in the Hurricane Megazord cockpit. This is the only Zord combination where all of the Rangers are seated in a common cockpit; all others have them seated in their individual Zords. Mighty Mammoth Zord The Mighty Mammoth Zord is a giant elephant Carrierzord (similar to Titanus and Tor of the original series) that can hold and fire multiple Power Spheres at once. It can also serve as a mount for the Thunderstorm or Hurricane Megazords. Their unofficial names were ' Thunderstorm Mammothzord' and ' Hurricane Mammothzord'. (Alternate unofficial names include 'Thunderstorm Ultrazord' and 'Hurricane Ultrazord'.) It can only be summoned by using the guitar-like Lightning Riff Blaster. Power Spheres The Power Spheres were weapons that could be summoned up by the various Megazords by one of the Rangers dropping a Power Disc into a special slot in the individual Zord cockpits. A hatch would then open up in the chest of the Megazord (or an energy field would be created by the Samurai Star between its hands) and the Power Sphere would appear and then open, revealing the Zord-like weapon within. * Power Sphere 1: Serpent Sword, used by both the Storm Megazord summoned by Shane, Dustin, and Tori in & the Thunder Megazord summoned by Blake, but it's the primary weapon of the Storm Megazord. According to Super Sentai continuity, with the Ninja Storm & Dino Thunder Ranger powers, the Thundersaurus Megazord can summon a golden version of the Serpent Sword. With the help of the Mammothzord, the Thunderstorm Megazord can also wield the Serpent Sword. * Power Sphere 2 & 3: Ram Hammer & Turtle Mace, used by the Storm Megazord Dustin & Tori. With the help of the Mammothzord, the Thunderstorm Megazord can also wield the Ram Hammer & the Turtle Mace. * Power Sphere 4: Spin Blade, used by the Thunder Megazord and summoned by Hunter. It is the Thunder Megazord's primary weapon. * Power Sphere 5 & 6: Lion Laser & Squid Drill, used by the Storm Megazord summoned by Dustin & Tori. When both were used, it was called the Turbine Combo. The Squid Drill was never used separately. * Power Sphere 7 & 8: Minizord (voiced by Greg Johnson), used to combine the Storm & Thunder Megazords into the Thunderstorm Megazord summoned by Shane & Hunter. This was also the second zord (after the Animus of Power Rangers Wild Force) that could actually talk. * Power Sphere 9: "Ninja Scarf", used by the Storm Megazord summoned by Shane. Used only once, in a situation where the Storm Megazord was operating at critically low power levels. Cam told the Wind Rangers it was all the Storm Megazord could handle at the time. * Power Sphere 10: Bee Spinner, used by the Samurai Star Megazord summoned by Cam, it's the Samurai Star Megazord's primary weapon. * Power Sphere 11: Sting Blaster, used by the Thunder Megazord summoned by Blake. * Power Sphere 12: "Spider Catcher", used by the Samurai Star Megazord summoned by Cam. Was used once. * Power Sphere 13: Super Stamp, used by the Storm Megazord summoned by Shane. Was used once. * Power Sphere 14: Star Blazer, used by the Storm Megazord summoned by Tori. * Power Sphere 15, 16 & 17: Ninja Firebird, used to combine the Samurai Star, Storm & Thunder Megazords into the Hurricane Megazord summoned by Cam, Shane & Hunter See also Ninja Storm Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm nl:Zords in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm